1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating composition capable of forming a stereo-pattern and a metal product having the stereo-pattern formed thereon, more particularly to a coating composition capable of forming a crystal-like stereo-pattern and a metal product having the crystal-like stereo-pattern formed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a metal plate or a metal product having a stereo-pattern is usually prepared by applying a coating of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) to a metal surface of the metal plate or metal product, hot-pressing the coating using an embossing roller, and quenching the coating to form the stereo-pattern. However, the stereo-pattern formed of the PVC coating has poor weather resistance and typically includes a plasticizer that is prone to migration and to cause environmental pollution. Thus, the use of such PVC coating is regulated or forbidden in many countries.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,668 owned by the applicant of this invention, there is disclosed a curable coating composition capable of forming an embossment-like texture (see FIG. 1). The curable coating composition includes a polyester as a main component, a curing agent, a curing catalyst, a composite solvent, and a wax. The composite solvent has at least two solvents having different dissolving powers for the polyester. The wax is incompatible with the polyester. The technical features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,668 reside in forming the embossment-like pattern using the composite solvent and the wax.